mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Tornado
|caption = Mario's down special move. |user = |universe = |effect = Mario rapidly spins, damaging opponents. }} Mario Tornado ( ), also known as Star Spin ( ), is a recurring attack used by Mario in the series. In both games, Mario spins around rapidly, trapping opponents who get too close, and deals multiple discus clotheslines and spinning backfists before making a spread-eagle stance to bash foes away. Overview In Super Smash Flash In the original Super Smash Flash, Mario Tornado is 's . The move is slightly quicker than the Super Smash Bros. Melee version of the attack, with little to almost no hitstun, but still a very damaging move nonetheless. In Super Smash Flash 2 In the reboot, Super Smash Flash 2, it has become 's down special move. The move now possesses considerably more knockback and hitstun than its counterpart in SSF, and can now be used for recoveries as it allows Mario to hover in the air momentarily when the special move button is mashed. It is also one of the best momentum canceling moves in the game. As a nod to the spinning attack from Super Mario Galaxy, the Baby Luma comes out of Mario's cap during the ending strike, but is merely a cosmetic addition. Origin performing a spin in Super Mario Galaxy.]] The Mario Tornado is likely based on the Spin Jump move that originated in . The Spin Jump has lower vertical range than Mario's regular jump but deals more damage (or fully defeats enemies such as Koopa Troopas, who would otherwise be knocked out of their shells which could then be grabbed and thrown, or Galoombas, who would otherwise be knocked over and could be grabbed and thrown), offers protection from landing on many spiked normally-hazardous objects and enemies, and can break Rotating Blocks from above if Mario is not Small. Since the move's appearances in Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee, the spin jump has continued to appear in ''Super Mario'' games. While its higher damage and block-breaking power are now the job of the Ground Pound move instead, spin jumping tends to cause Mario to fall slower, capable of removing most enemies to a fog, and gives Mario more height upon bouncing off enemies. In Super Mario Galaxy and its sequel, Mario has access to a Luma-powered variant of the move, which acts as an one-hit attack, physical projectile reflector, and mid-air double jump/stalling technique. Gallery Super Smash Flash SSF Mario down aerial.png|Mario Tornado in Super Smash Flash. Super Smash Flash 2 Mario New Star Spin.png|The Baby Luma coming out at the end of the attack. Early designs Mariodownsmimage.PNG| using the first Mario Tornado design, on Good Egg Galaxy. MarioStarSpin.PNG|Mario's second design of the Mario Tornado being done on . SS ND.png|Mario using Mario Tornado to recover. Note the new effects. Trivia *When the Baby Luma was first incorporated into the move, it actually had a small hitbox that dealt high knockback. This has since been removed to prevent the move from being overpowered. See also *Luigi Cyclone Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Down special moves Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Mario universe